Forum:Christian Kane
Category:Villains Processing Name: Christian Kane Codename: X-Calibur Gender: Male Age: 21 Affiliation: Hellfire Club Powers: #Molecule Speed Manipulation: Christian is able to manipulate the speed of molecules. ##Molecular Immobilization: the stopping of molecules, causing something to appear to be frozen in time. ##Molecular Combustion: causing something to blow up by speeding up molecules. Weakness: #His Molecular Immobilization ability only works in the room that he is in. He must be in the room to freeze it, however, he can singularly freeze something but that thing/being must also be in the same room as he is in. #If he is outdoors, he can only singularly freeze something. #Human beings will not blow up from his Combustion ability. They will simply either be blown back or if they possess strength, endurance, etc. they may be immune to it. Appearance: Christian is fairly tall and average weight. His hair is cut short and is a light brown color. He usually has it styled in a small mohawk fashion. Personality: Christian is very serious and pure-evil. He usually just sticks to his business and doesn't goof off or play around. Sometimes when he doesn't have a specific job or assignment, he will use his abilities to scare innocents or torture animals. History: Christian was born and raised as a wealthy and high-class child. When he was 12 he started to get bored with his life. His parents had raised him to be very sophisticated and proper and he began to resent his parents because they were always trying to get him to do things that he didn't actually want to do. He eventually began to hate his parents because they kept trying to make him into something he isn't. Trying to get him to get different friends, join different clubs or sports, and they even tried to get him to pursue a career as a lawyer. When he was 17, he came into his powers and felt more brave because of it. One day, he got into an argument with his parents about his future career and he accidentally used his combustion ability to set his house on fire. He used his immobilization ability to get out alive but both of his parents also froze and died in the blaze. He ran away from the fire and realized that he didn't feel one bit guilty that he caused the death of his parents. He realized that he wasn't normal and figured that he was bad or evil and after he started acting upon it, he started feeling like his life was complete. One day, he was in a small town in Illinois and he used his combustion ability to start a fire in a small pub. He was seen using his powers to escape by a member of the Hellfire club who was able to teleport. The member teleported to him and revealed to him the Hellfire Club. It took Christian a few days but he eventually decided that this is where he belonged and decided to join the Club. Equiptment: He has a set of throwing knives that are extremely sharp. He has about 10 of them and he has perfected his aim with them and is practically an expert at knife-throwing. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 03:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC)